


Day 17: Neglect

by Watachan



Series: Hijack March Madness 2015 [17]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hijack March Madness, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup s'emporte contre son fils.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 17: Neglect

_Hayden !!!

L'enfant de 6 ans sursauta en retirant sa main du feu où il était près à aller mettre les doigts. Il se fit prendre la main avec plus de force que nécessaire par son père, qui le fixa avec colère.

_Je t'ai dis des milliers de fois de ne PAS toucher un feu ! Tu aurais pu te brûler !!

_Mais papa...

_Non ! Il n'y a pas de « mais papa » qui tienne ! Va dans ta chambre !

_Mais...

_Tout de suite !

L'enfant fit une moue colérique puis s'enfuit et ferma violemment la porte derrière lui. Jack arriva peu après et trouva son mari dans la cuisine, le haut du corps pratiquement allongé sur le plan de travail.

_J'ai entendu crier, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Un sanglot lui répondit alors qu'il approchait. Il posa un bras autour des épaules de son compagnon et caressa et embrassa ses cheveux.

_Hic, mon cœur, tu peux tout me dire...

L'auburn releva la tête, fixant le plafond pour faire disparaître les larmes dans ses yeux, battant des cils. Jack lui laissa le temps de se calmer, connaissait bien celui qu'il aimait. Pour qu'Hiccup crie, de toute façon, c'est que quelque chose de grave était arrivé.

_Hayden a voulu toucher le feu de la gazinière.

_Oh, non... il s'est fait mal ?

_Non, je l'ai vu à temps mais... mais j'ai perdu mon calme et je l'ai envoyé dans sa chambre sans lui expliquer...

L'argenté soupira. Il prit alors l'initiative d'amener son auburn vers la table, où il le fit asseoir avant de prendre la chaise à côté de lui, posant son menton sur son épaule.

_Tu te rends compte, Jack ? J'ai détourné les yeux pendant 30 secondes pour remplir la casserole d'eau et il... il a failli se brûler les doigts à cause de moi...

_Hic, tu sais très bien qu'on fera tout ce qu'on pourra pour le protéger, un jour ou l'autre, il fera des bêtises. Il s'est déjà cassé le bras en jouant au foot avec ses amis de l'école, et souviens-toi qu'il est tombé dans les escaliers en allant chez tes parents le mois dernier... il avait un bleu sur le front pendant des jours...

Il essayait de dédramatisé mais il sentait bien que ça n'allait pas calmer pour autant son compagnon.

_Je sais bien qu'une seconde d'inattention suffit... mais quand il sera grand, il fera bien pire, et nous ne serons pas toujours là pour le protéger...

_J-je sais mais...

_Hic, bébé, regarde-moi.

L'auburn ne le fit pas tout de suite mais hocha la tête, signifiant qu'il le ferait. Une minute plus tard, il tourna enfin la tête et le vert forêt rencontra le bleu glace. Jack lui sourit en replaçant une mèche de cheveux auburn.

_Plus personne ne nous le prendra. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes encore que les services sociaux décident qu'on n'a pas le droit d'avoir un enfant, mais rends-toi à l'évidence : on l'a adopté, il est notre fils. Comme s'il était le nôtre, de nos entrailles.

Il posa son front contre celui de son mari, ses mains cajolant ses joues et ses oreilles.

_Je vais aller le chercher, on va lui expliquer calmement et tout ira bien. Tu vas voir.

Jack déposa un baiser sur les lèvres en face des siennes, échangeant un regard rassurant avec Hiccup. Celui-ci lui accorda un faible sourire, puis il le laissa se lever pour ramener leur petit garçon. Quand Hayden revint, l'auburn remarqua tout de suite comme il se tenait dans les bras de Jack, ses mains cramponnées autour de son cou et sa tête dans son épaule. Hiccup réalisa qu'il pleurait.

_Oh mon cœur, je suis si désolé. Pardon d'avoir crié...

Il se rua vers eux et enfouit son nez dans les cheveux bruns de l'enfant en caressant ses bras nus. Il parsema sa chevelure de baisers tout en s'excusant. Finalement, Hayden se retourna et tendit ses bras pour changer de porteur, Hiccup l'accueillant doucement en allant s'asseoir sur une chaise. Il berça son fils jusqu'à ce qu'il ne pleure plus, sous l'oeil attendri de Jack.


End file.
